On the Otherside: An Othersiders Fanfiction
by TitanicNerd3
Summary: Riley has always been that go-to guy. All his friends can depend on him, but what will happen when he needs to fall back on them.Maybe his new neighbor will be a better friend then he ever expected. Also filled with creepy ghosts!
1. The Kingsmen Jail

**This is my first story here, so sorry if it sucks! There will be LOADS of chapters! Sorry for spelling and grammar errors. I do not own The Othersiders, Cartoon Network does (even though they cancelled them). Pretty much focuses on Riley. Enjoy!**

"Hey Riley could you go change the tape in the North Corridor?" Sam asked. They were investigating The Kingsmen Jail and so far it had been an interesting investigation. Everyone was very impressed with the place, except for Riley. He hadn't had any personal experiments, and did not expect to have any. It was one of those places that was scary and had a morbid history, so everyone just thought it was haunted.

"Sure," Riley replied. He grabbed a walkie-talkie, a flashlight, and a new tape. He slowly trudged up to the third floor. There was an elevator, but if there were stairs there was no way he was going on that thing. Chills ran down his spine thinking about the story he had just read in the newspaper about the elevator malfunctioning, and the guy in there plummeting to his death. If he wasn't already petrified of elevators, that would of pushed him over the edge. To be truthful, Riley's mind was not at all on what was going on.

Finally, he got to the video camera. Another chill ran down his spine, but he dismissed it as thoughts of elevators. Then another chill; he felt someone's eyes on him. A whisper slide into his ear as if someone was right next to him, but no one was there. Multiple chills crawled down his back. Suddenly thunderous bangs coming from the inside of the wall began. "This is amazing! This is the claim!" He thought to himself. The bangs became louder as if to prove themselves. Riley scrambled for his walkie-talkie. "Riley for base camp," he called into it.

"Go for base," KC laughed into the other end. Riley wondered why she was laughing, but the question left him quickly.

"Two things: Is anyone near me? And, if no one is could someone bring me a voice recorder."

"Um, Zack and Jackie are in the hospital wing which is pretty far, and Sam and I are at base camp. So I'll send Sam with the voice recorder."

"Great thanks!" Still the bangs grew louder and more persistent. He heard a muffled scream from inside the wall. Now if Riley was a normal human being he would have been out of there at lightning speed, but he wasn't. This was exciting for him and he couldn't wait to tell everyone about it.

After what seemed like a life time, Sam showed up. Sam's face went from confused to amazed in a matter of seconds. "Whoa, I've never heard anything like this! I am amazed!" Sam Shouted over the bangs and screams.

"Yeah, I know. Let's start call and response." Riley suggested. Sam handed him the voice recorder. Riley turned it on. "This is Riley and Sam in the North Corridor on the third floor of The Kingsmen Jail."

"What is your name?" Sam immediately questioned. They waited for a bit before asking another.

"What year is it?" Riley asked. The bangs began to lessen.

"Were you a guard or a prisoner?"

"Did you die here?"

"Are you angry that you died?"

"Why did you stay here?" Then all of a sudden the bangs ceased. Silence filled the air. The silence sent chills down both their backs.

**The end! I hope you enjoyed! Chapter 2 will be up shortly! Reviews would be nice! **


	2. Athaliah

**Sorry for grammar and spelling errors. I don't own The Othersiders or the lyrics used. Enjoy! Recap:**

_The all of a sudden the bangs ceased. Silence filled the air. The silence sent chills down their backs._

"Wow, I think that is all we will find. What do you say we go back to base camp?" Riley asked. Sam just nodded his head. He was speechless. They both were. Riley was officially freaked out! Nothing could compare to this feeling. It was like he wanted to go back and keep investigating, but his body would not let him. When they got back to base camp, they were bombarded with questions. Sam and Riley did not know what to say. Riley finally spoke up. "You don't even understand." He began. He proceeded to tell them everything that happened. Everyone listened wide-eyed. "I really can't wait to go over the evidence. Everyone did an awesome job on the investigation. Let's wrap it up."

They packed up, and then Riley dropped everyone off at their houses. He drove home thinking about that night. When he got home, he put all the equipment into his garage, and walked into his house. His dad was sitting on the couch, waiting for Riley. "Hi dad. The investigation was really awesome!" Riley announced.

"Ha-ha, I bet it was. I was just making sure you got home safely. I'm going to bed now. Don't stay up to late. Night, Riley." His dad said.

"Night Dad," Riley grinned. His dad was pretty cool, sometimes. He watched his dad walk to his room. Then he sat on the couch, closed his eyes, and let the scenes of the night replay on his eyelids.

Riley woke up and glanced at the clock. It glared at him, reading 5 am. He got up and walked to his room. He changed into his pajamas and lay on his bed. After laying there for an hour, he gave up trying to sleep. Still in his pajamas he walked to the kitchen. There was a note on the fridge.

Dear Riley,

I went grocery shopping and your father had to go into work. I'll be home at 11:00. I want your room clean and the dishes done when I get home. 

Love, Mommy

Riley smirked at his mother's letter. His room was clean! Well, he knew where everything was. Okay, it was a pigsty! He quickly finished the dishes, and then set on his room. He threw all his dirty close in the laundry room, pushed his junk under his bed, and stuffed his drawers with the rest. He grabbed his IPod and blasted The Beatles "A Little Help from My Friends"

Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends

Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends

Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends

What do I do when my love is away

Does it worry you to be alone?

How do I feel by the end of the day

Are you sad because you're on your own

For some reason this song really spoke to him. He would be lost without KC, Jackie, Sam, Zack, and all his other friends.

At 8:00, his doorbell rang. He thought that it was probably just KC, so he went to the door. He was surprised not to find KC, but a girl, he guessed to be his age, and a younger boy. He guessed they were brother and sister because they had the same dark green eyes and freckles.

"Hi," the girl said, snapping him out of his observations. "I am Athaliah and this is my little brother Aiden. We just move here from Washington. Well, Aiden knocked his ball into your yard and we were wondering if he could go get it."

"Yeah, sure. I 'm Riley by the way." Riley replied. Aiden ran quickly to his backyard. Riley studied Athaliah. She had long, light brown hair, piercing green eyes, and a smattering of freckles. She had on navy blue glasses, jeans, and a sweatshirt. "So, you just moved here."

"NO, I have been your neighbor for ten years!"

"What? Wow, I've really been out of it!"

"Ha-ha, no I moved here a week ago."

"So, do you like it here?"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. I miss all my old friends, but I plan to make others." Soon Aiden came back.

"Athaliah, look what I found!" Aiden said.

"Aiden! What did I say about taking stuff! Hey, where did you find this?" Athaliah lectured.

"From the garage," he mumbled.

"This is a very expensive piece of equipment! Do you know what this is?"

"No,"

"It is called an EMF detector. And there aren't cheap! Now say you're sorry and put this back."

"Sorry,"

"It's okay little dude." Riley replied.

"So, you hunt ghosts?" Athaliah questioned.

"Yeah, I do it with my friends KC, Sam, Jackie, and Zack. I really enjoy it. In fact, I had the most amazing experience last night."

"Really? Oh, I'd love to… Aiden! Stop eating dirt! Aiden James Williams, you stop that right now! I'm sorry, I have to go! I'll talk to you later!"

"Bye," He watched her walk away, dragging Aiden by his arms. She seemed pretty cool, perhaps they could be friends.


	3. Meetings

**I don't own the Othersiders! I am sorry, but it seems I am taking for EVER to get to the point, so just hold in there! I promise it WILL get better! Enjoy!**

Riley glanced at the clock. The rest of the team would be here in one hour to go over the evidence from the Kingsmen Jail. He quickly showered and got dressed. Only about ten minutes had passed. He sighed and went into HQ and looked over some old evidence. He was flipping over the reports from Union Hotel, which was maybe his favorite investigation, when his thoughts drifted to Athaliah. Suddenly, an idea came to him. She said she had an interest in the paranormal, so maybe she could come over and go over the evidence with the team. The right thing to do was to talk it over with the team first, but Riley was one of those people who goes on his first instinct. Sometimes it worked out okay, but other times it turned out horribly.

So Riley gathered up his courage and walked next door. Athaliah was outside reading a book. "Hi," Riley said. Athaliah looked up from her book and yelped.

"R-riley! What the heck are you doing here! Also, never sneak up on a woman when she is reading a book about ghost stories! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Athaliah babbled.

"Yeah sorry, I just came over to ask if you would like to come over and go over evidence with me and the team."

"Wait you want me to go over evidence with you?"

"Yeah, I mean you said you liked ghost hunting."

"Wow, I like love to come! When do you want me to come?"

"How about right now?"

"Yeah, let me go tell my dad." Riley watched as she ran into her house. He began to watch this bird in a tree. He was so into the bird he hadn't known Athaliah had come back. "Earth to Riley!" She giggled into his ear.

"Whoa! Sorry I completely blanked out!"

"Happens to me all the time!" They walked over to Riley's house.

"So, this is HQ," he announced.

"Wow! Amazing! Oh my goodness, this is an actual EMF detector! I have never seen one in real life!"

"Yeah, I know it is all really cool. I am not really the tech guy, Zack is, but I can show you how everything works." Riley went on to show her how all their equipment worked. By the time he was finished the team showed up. "Hey, guys. This is Athaliah. She just moved here from Washington. She is interested in the paranormal, so I thought she could sit in when we go over evidence."

"Yeah, I am Athaliah. I live next door."

"Hi, I am KC. I am the case manager for the team."

"I am Jackie, the researcher."

"Yo, I'm Sam, master of the web!"

"I am Zack, I'm the tech dude."

"Hi, it's cool to meet you all."

"Okay, guys let's get started on going over evidence." Riley told everyone. They all sat down. Athaliah helped Riley out. With her help they finished thirty minutes earlier. "Alright guys, last night we investigated the Kingsmen Jail. The claims were: bangs and screams in the north corridor, an apparition of a guard throughout the building, the smell of fire in cell 302, orbs in the south corridor, and footsteps."

"Okay, this was Jackie and me in cell 302 doing call and response." Sam said.

~Can you give us a sign that you're here? _Get out!_ ~

A string of wows, creppys, and oh my gods broke out through the room. Athaliah's mouth dropped. Riley grinned when he saw this. For some reason he found pleasure, when someone thought evidence was amazing. Especially if they are newcomers to the paranormal.

"Do we all think that this is credible?" Riley questioned. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Awesome, okay this is Zack and KC in the south corridor. I think you will definitely freak out!" Jackie predicted. Jackie then shows everyone the clip. Zack and KC were just looking around, but then a light shows up. It follows them for a minute then Zack turn around and it's gone.

"Whoa, what is that?" KC asked.

"That's so cool! I mean its right behind us!" Zack exclaimed.

"That has to be credible! Just look at it! It like follows us! I've never seen anything do that" KC said.

"Do you mind if I intervene here?" Athaliah asked.

"No, go right ahead. We are always open to people's opinions." Riley replied.

"Well. Zack you have a flashlight. To me the supposed _orb_ is really just the flashlight reflecting off that window right there."

"Ah, I see! Good thinking Athaliah." Riley said.

"Yeah, but it is following us! How can this not be credible? It doesn't make sense!" KC exclaimed. Riley and KC started to argue. This was a common thing with her. He was a skeptic, she was not. So they fought… a lot! They were never angry with each other. They were both just trying to get there point across. Finally they just decided to disagree.


	4. Strange

**Okay, hi. Um, I don't think The Othersiders are cancelled. Why? Because Wikipedia said it was coming back in June, so I don't know… Read on! I don't own the Othersiders! Enjoy!**

KC and Riley finally stopped arguing and the group went on with going over their evidence. "Okay, KC remember when I radioed in for that voice recorder?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, I remember," KC mumbled still holding on to their little fight.

"Well, this is what was going on." Riley then showed them the video of him in the North Corridor. Everyone freaked out. Riley just smiled, feeling accomplished. Athaliah looked up and saw him, and silently giggled to herself. Riley noticed her biting her lip he mouthed to her what was so funny. She mouthed back you. His smile disappeared. He never thought himself of a joker that was Sam and Zack's job. He quickly checked his hair, maybe his hair looked funny. No, it felt okay. Athaliah noticed what he was doing and she could not hold it in any longer. She began to laugh out loud. Riley was truly confused now. "What?" he asked her.

"I have no clue!" She gasped in between her guffaws. "Excuse me; you can keep going on with your investigation." Athaliah got up and walked out, laughing the whole way.

"Man, Riley where do you pick up this people?" Zack asked.

"She is my neighbor, okay."

"I think she's cute." Sam blurted out. His face quickly turned scarlet. "I mean, not like _cute_. I mean funny. OH, forget it!"

"Can we please just get back to the evidence? I have to go somewhere!" KC exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I have to go work on that history project." Jackie put in.

"Okay, do you think that the Kingsmen Jail is haunted?" Riley questioned everyone.

"YES! Okay, great. Bye guys!" KC said running out the door.

"So, I guess that the Kingsmen Jail is haunted." Riley said. "Great case guys! Hey, Sam and Zack are you gonna stay and hang a bit?"

"I can't. My mom's peeved about my grades! Again! I had to give up allowance to come here, man! I'll see you later, though." They quickly did their secret handshake and Zack left. Riley glanced at Sam and Jackie saying good bye. Riley knew that Sam kind of had a miniscule crush on her, but would under no circumstances would he tell her how he truly felt. He was just that kind of guy.

"Bye Sam and Riley! I'll see you tomorrow, Sam, to tutor you for English. One o' clock." Jackie said.

"Oh, study date with Jackie? Nice going, Sam, smooth!" Again, Sam's face turned scarlet. "Awe, you know I'm just messing with you!"

"Ha-ha, yeah funny." Sam said sarcastically. "I have to go. We are having company tonight and you know how my mom is with company!" He rolled his eyes and left, leaving Riley alone, again. Riley didn't really mind being left alone, but for some reason today, it bugged him. He decided to go to Athaliah's house. When he got to her driveway, he saw he playing peek-a-boo with a toddler. He guessed the tot to be about two. The toddler noticed him before Athaliah did. She gave a quizzical look and then stuck her fingers in her mouth. It seemed like she was trying to talk. "Atli, wook!" she finally said pointing to Riley. "What is it? OH, hi Riley! Riley this is my little sister Bailey. What's up?"

"OH, I was just wondering if you wanted to go get lunch."

"Um, yeah sure. Let me just give Bailey to my older brother Jake." She picked Bailey up and Bailey waved goodbye


	5. Nicknames Als?

**Hiya, sorry about the delay I have finals at school and I have been studying! I have the next two chapters planned out, so those will be out soon! Please review! I just want to know if I am doing horribly and just give up or if I am doing well! I do not own the Othersiders! **

Riley just could not believe his luck! Here he was eating lunch with probably the funniest girl in the world! Sure he knew other funny girls, but something about her sarcastic, dark humor was different. Maybe it was because every time he looked into those piercing green eyes he saw a tint of mystery. She was special, definitely special and Riley wanted to know everything about her.

"Okay, so you know like Alphonse Capone?" Athaliah asked, snapping him out of thoughts.

"Who? Oh, Al Capone, yeah who doesn't know him!" he replied, wondering where this conversation was going.

"Yeah, well, this might sound so very weird! But I think he is totally awesome! I mean if you look past the stealing and they murdering, he was an okay guy!"

"Well, I look past anyone's wrong doings wouldn't they all be pretty good people?"

"Sure, I guess! Here is my question: Do think of Robin Hood as a hero or as a criminal?"

"I guess a hero, I mean he did help the poor."

"Well, so did Als!"

"Wait, Als?"

"Yeah, I make up nicknames for people in history. Like Abraham Lincoln: Hammy, Marie Antoinette: Mar, Helen Keller: Lenny, and Franklin D. Roosevelt: Rossie!" She explained to a amazed Riley. "Here I'll give you a nickname. What is your last name?"

"Litman,"

"I'll call you Litty or Manny!"

"I'd rather not have either one!"

"Okay, Litty! You know I think I like that! But I can't make up names for your friends because they are already nicknames!" She made a pouty, puppy-dog face. Suddenly her phone rang. She picked it up. Riley was truly amused. It was a strange feeling; it was like a thirst to know everything about her. And that was exactly what he was going to do! Athaliah mystified him and it was at that moment he knew they would be great friends! "Litty, it was my brother Jake. He needs me home now!"

"Okay, we will have to hang out again soon."

"Definitely!" She said smiling. He drove her home. When he got to his house, it was empty. Which was really weird. Something must be wrong…

**Cliffhanger… :O **


	6. Nothingness

**See, I told you I'd be fast! Still waiting on reviews! It would be nice! I just want to tell you how to pronounce a few names! Jacoby is juh-coe (rhymes with toe)-bee and Athaliah is ah-thal-ee-ha! I don't own the Othersiders, but you can still enjoy!**

"Mom, Dad are you guys here?" Riley said into the nothingness, even though he knew full well no one was home. His was used to talking into to nothingness, since he was a ghost hunter, but something about this time sent chills down his back. "Yeah, this is not cool." He said to himself. He quickly ran to his room and blasted his music. He grabbed his backpack and tried to work on homework, but the house's stillness seemed to bug him. How was he supposed to concentrate on history with it so quiet? He finally gave up and tried to come up with something to do. He vetoed everything that came to mind. He gave up, and decided to watch TV. Lucky for him a rerun of Ghost Hunters was on. It was one of his favorites too. "Man, I am never going to get tired of this show," he thought to himself. He began to reflect on his uneventful day. He met Athaliah, went over evidence, fought with KC, ate lunch with Athaliah, tried to do homework, and failed miserably. He heard the garage door open. "Yes, mom's home!" he thought. His mother came through the door carrying grocery bags. Riley ran out to get the rest. "Hey, mom where were you?"

"Well, I went grocery shopping and then I went out to lunch with our new neighbor. Her name is Mae Williams. Wonderfully nice woman. She is a nurse at the downtown hospital. She and her family just moved here from Washington. She has a daughter around your age. Oh, what was her name?"

"Athaliah that is her name."

"How did you know that?"

"I met her today. Her brother, Aiden, kicked the ball over into our yard."

"Oh, yes her children's names are Jacoby, Athaliah, Aiden, and Bailey. Unique names don't you think. I asked her where she came up with Jacoby and she said that her husband, Damon, wanted to name him Jake, but she thought that was too common, so she named him Jacoby. Then with Athaliah she said that was her best friend's name that had died many years ago. I just think they are lovely names!"

"Yeah, sure mom."

"They are coming over for dinner tonight, so be on your best behavior!"

"Mom, I'm always on my best behavior."

"I know!" She said kissing him on the forehead. She shooed him out of the kitchen so she cook her meal. That was one thing his mother really enjoyed doing, cooking. For some reason he still had this lingering feeling, like he had when he was home alone. His mother instructed him change into something more appropriate for a dinner party. After he changed, he laid down on his bed. A few seconds later, his phone rang. The caller ID said it was KC, so he picked it up.

"Hey, what's up?" Riley said into his phone.

"Hi, Riley. I just wanted to say sorry about leaving like I did." KC apologized.

"Yeah, it's cool,"

"Okay, you want to go out for dinner?"

"Can't my mom's having people over." For some reason Riley felt he shouldn't tell her that Athaliah was the one coming over.

"Oh, okay, bye then."

"Bye, hey don't forget that we are choosing a place to investigation."

"How could I forget?" They hung up, but Riley knew something was up. He had known KC since kindergarten and he knows when she is upset. He wondered if perhaps it was Athaliah. He was definitely going to talk to her tomorrow.

**Next chapter is all about the dinner party! It should be up on Tuesday! REVIEW!**


	7. The Dinner Party

_**The Dinner Party **_

**I am trying a new approach… please ****don't**** review my stories! Sorry that I am late on this chapter, but my brain has gone on lock down! Man, I feel like Al Capone! Ha-ha! I don't own the Othersiders! Enjoy!**

At seven o' clock, prompt, the doorbell rang. "Riley, hun, go answer that! I am still putting my makeup on!" His mother shouted from his parent's room.

"Okay," He said back, his mother probably did not hear, but there was no need because Riley would do it. He walked to the door, nonchalantly checking his hair in the mirror by the door. He put on his best 'Welcome to my house' smile and opened the door. The sight he saw almost made him laugh out loud. Mr. Williams was holding a bawling Bailey, trying to comfort her, but failing miserably. Mrs. Williams was putting a shirt onto Aiden, who was trying to run away. And Athaliah and Jacoby were yelling at each other. He stood there watching them for a moment. Then he said, "Hello, I am Riley Litman." The Williams family immediately stopped what they were doing, even Bailey.

"Hello, I am Professor Damon Williams and this is my wife Mae Williams." Mr. Williams said shaking Riley's hand. "This is Jacoby, Athaliah, Aiden, and Bailey." He explained pointing to each one.

"Hi, come on in and have a seat. My mother and father will be out shortly." Riley said in an obviously rehearsed tone. They all walked into the living room and chose a place to sit, Riley next to Athaliah.

"You already met, Aiden and Athaliah, I presume." Mr. Williams began polite conversation.

"Yeah, we did." Riley replied. "I heard you guys moved here from Washington. So how do you like California?"

"I have to say that so far, very much…" Mrs. Williams began.

"OMG! Jake shut up!" Athaliah interrupted.

"No, you shut up!" Jake yelled back. Bailey began to cry and Aiden began to take off his pants. Riley began to laugh as the chaos ensued. In a few seconds, everything was back to normal. Athaliah chose to just ignore Jacoby. Riley's mother made a descendant down the stairs with arms hooked with his father. The dinner party went on, Mr. and Mrs. Litman unaware of what had happened moments before they came down stairs. The rest of the night was filled with polite conversation, cheesy jokes made by Riley and Athaliah's dad, and fake laughter.

"Riley, why don't you give a tour to Athaliah?" Riley's mother asked him. He showed her around the house. Leaving out his room, of course, but Athaliah caught on.

"What? You don't have a room?" She expressed with a giggle.

"Nope! I just sleep outside on the good ole grass!"

"Oh shut up!" She said pushing him playfully. "Now can I please see your room?"

"Fine! But I have to warn you it is a toxic area!"

"Oh please, you haven't seen toxic until you've seen Jake's room! It smells like something died in there! It probably died from the stench!"

"Yeah, my room isn't that bad." He opened his bedroom door. Athaliah took a look around, and came out moments later. "So what do you think of my house?"

"Eh, I've seen worse."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I had to go to this old 'haunted' house on investigation, and boy was that place disgusting! Bugs, everywhere! The paint was peeling, bugs, shattered glass, rats, mice, bugs, and lots of bugs!"

"Did it have bugs?"

"You know what you are a jerk!"

"Wow, you know that hurt! Right here!" He said tapping his heart! Athaliah then punched him in the arm lightly. "Hey, now let's not get violent!" Athaliah rolled her eyes and began going down stairs, but Riley grabbed her arm. "Wait," he began, but stopped. What was I going to say, again he thought as he stared into Athaliah's deep green eyes. "Never mind,"

"You are very strange, Mr. Litman. I can't decide if I like it or not." She said, and then she walked down stairs. She was very strange to, but Riley knew already that he liked her strangeness. He smirked to himself and walked down stairs to join the rest of them.


	8. NightMare At Alcatraz

**NightMare At Alcatraz **

Riley welcomed the sweet calmness of sleep. Noises of his parents cleaning up slowly disappeared. Soon it was just blackness. Soon the real world was no longer a reality, but a distant dream.

_Darkness. Something Riley recognized. He looked around his unknown surroundings, trying to grasp where he could possible be. Riley began walking forward, wishing he could find a wall or some inticator of where he was. Suddenly his hands rested on bars. He knew now that he was in Alcatraz. A light flickered on, as if to prove Riley was correct on his location._

_Silence. Riley did not like this silence. It was a __**deadly **__silence, almost sickening. A scream pierced the silence. "Athaliah," he gasped. He ran, as fast as his suddenly jello legs, could take him. Another scream, a different one. "KC?" Riley stopped dead in his tracks. Since it was a dream, he knew they were both in the showers. _

"_Run, run faster!" He kept mentally telling himself. It seemed to take an eternity to get to the showers. Once there he saw a sight only a nightmare could bring (well, duh!). _

_Athaliah and KC were tied to two chairs, gagged. Riley realized they were only aloud to scream once, to lure Riley to this spot. Three men standing behind them. Al Capone, George "Machine Gun" Kelly, and Robert Stroud "Birdman of Alcatraz". They were completely solid, except for around the edges. They seemed to fade around the edges. Capone's bushy eyebrows arched in excitement. He tipped his white, wide-brimmed hat towards Riley. "Pleasure to meet ya." He sneered. Kelly's piercing blue eyes seemed to drill through Riley. "Birdman" frightened Riley the most, however. He had a yellow prakeet resting on his left shoulder. Both the prakeet and "Birdman" seemed to be able to read Riley's mind. _

"_W-what do you w-want from m-me?" Riley stuttered, frightened to death in front of these criminal masterminds. _

"_We want what every gangster wants." Kelly explained. _

"_A-and that would be?"_

"_Death." Birdman uttered. _

"_Listen, I don't want any trouble."_

"_Ha-ha, that's what they always , Al please I don't want any trouble. I'll pay you back as soon as I can. My wife just had a baby….blah, blah, blah. You know what I say? Bam! Kill 'em all!" Capone said making a gun out of his fingers and pretending to shoot Riley. Riley gulped. _

"_Capone, don't forget why we are here. We aren't here to kill the boy!" Birdman seethed through his teeth. As if all he ever wanted to do was kill Riley, but something was restraining him._

"_Yeah, you's right!" Capone said taking a deep breath._

"_I-I still don't understand why I am here. Let them go!" _

"_You see we were given special…orders to make you choose which one." Kelly explained pointing to KC and Athaliah. _

"_What?"_

"_He said you were stupid. I didn't think you were this bad. Pick! This girly or this girly." Capone yelled, becoming irritated. _

"_Who sent you?"_

"_Nobody." Birdman said. _

"_Now pick!" Capone yelled. Suddenly a loud ring came through. _

"_Times up!" Kelly yelled, taking out his gun. He pointed it at KC. _

Riley shot up in bed, covered in sweat. He turned off his alarm clock. He lightly shook his head think of his dream. "Strangest dream ever," He muttered to himself. Riley climbed out of bed, only to trip over his history book. He looked down at it. It was open to a section about Al Capone. In the caption it read,"Pick," Riley blinked, the words were gone.

**Yes, I am back! This chapter was fun! Love "Birdman", Kelly, and Capone (Als!). Ha-ha, I hoped you enjoyed Riley's nightmare. Does it foresee the future? Dun-dun-dun! Review, if you please. **


	9. Mystery, Inc

**Mystery, Inc. **

Riley slowly trudges down the stairs, following the smell of bacon and coffee. "How did you sleep?" His mother asks him as he sits down.

"Not good, Mom,"

"Awe, I'm sorry. Are you not feeling well?" She began touching his forehead and cheeks. He shoves her hand away.

"Mom, I'm fine! It was just a bad dream."

"Oh, do want to tell me about it?"

"It's nothing; I think I can handle a little nightmare. If I can handle ghosts every week I can handle this!" He said more to himself than his mother.

"Okay, is the gang coming over today?"

"Mom, we aren't 'Mystery, Inc.'!" His mother snorts and begins to laugh. "But yeah, they're coming over…Sam and Zack are coming over earlier though."

"Okay, don't let them raid the fridge! I just recovered from last time they came to 'hang out'!"

"Whatever," She sets his plate down on the table.

"You guys will be here alone today."

"Okay," He mumbles in between bites of food. She gives him a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door. Two seconds later she walks back into the house.

"Clean up the kitchen before everyone gets here. And don't leave HQ a mess!"

"Kay!" Riley finishes his breakfast and puts the dishes into the dishwasher. Riley walks over to the phone and dials Sam's number.

"Hey, Riley!" Sam says.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could come over earlier…I want to talk to you."

"Um, yeah sure. What time?"

"Ten,"

"Kay, don't forget that we have to be done by one!"

"Yeah-yeah, you have a date with Jackie!" Riley could almost feel Sam rolling his eyes. "Okay, see you at ten then."

"Bye," Sam hangs up. Riley debates whether to call Zack or not. He decides he should.

"He- *yawn*- llo?" Zack answers, obviously he just woke up.

"Dude, can you come over at ten?"

"I thought I wasn't supposed to be there till eleven."  
"Yeah, but I want to talk to you…I need advice of some sort."

"Alright, I'll be there. Did your mom go grocery shopping?"

"Bye Zack,"

"B…" Riley hangs up the phone before Zack can finish.

**I know it is really short, but I kind of wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger of some sort! On the bright side the next chapter will be out very soon… possibly tomorrow! Review! **


	10. Crazy

**Crazy**

Sam was the first to show up; he just walked in and turned on the T.V. "Hey Riley, its Sam!" He yelled out.

"Kay-Kay," Riley replied from somewhere inside the house. A few seconds later Zack walked in and joined Sam on the couch.

"So Riley, what did you want to tell us about?" Sam asked as Riley came into the family room.

"Yeah, okay this might sound crazy, but I need to talk to you guys about a dream I had last night."

"Gasp! That's just so crazy! Someone call an asylum!" Zack cried sarcastically. Riley narrowed his eyes.

"I wasn't talking about that, idiot! I was talking about what happened in my dream!"

"Okay, you may continue then. You have 3/4s of my attention."

"So, I was in Alcatraz and I hear this scream, then another. I start running to the showers and I see Athaliah, KC, Birdman, Als, and Machine Gun Kelly."

"Who's Als?" Sam asked.

"Oops, sorry, I mean Al Capone. Athaliah calls him Als. Anyway, they tell me I have to pick then there is an alarm and they're like, "Times up!" and then I wake up." Riley finished and waited for Sam and Zack to say something. "Do you think it means something?"

"Nah, I just think you're crazy!" Zack exclaimed.

"I'm serious,"

"Maybe, it means that sooner or later you will have to choose who to side with. Like they get in a fight or something." Sam logically put in.

"Yeah, I bet that's what is about. I don't know why I was freaking out."

"I told you! You're crazy!" Zack yelled.

"Shut up!" They turned their attention back to the T.V.

* * *

Time Passes 

"Okay, so Jackie what places do you have for us today?" Riley asked. They were now at HQ, and Riley's nightmare was far from every one's mind.

"Well, first is a bakery. It's called Sweeties. Reports are the sound of footsteps in the kitchen area, when no one is around. They said the faucet will turn on and off, but they have had multiple plumbers out and they always say everything is fine. An apparition of a previous owner, Abigail Dale, and lastly the feelings of being watched and touched." Jackie explained. She went on to tell them about four other places, but they came down to the decision to investigate the bakery.

"Wow, I don't think anyone's every investigated a bakery before! This is going to be so cool!" KC said.

* * *

**Okay, next chapter they investigate Sweeties! I really love writing investigation chapters! Yay! Review, this chapter really short and I don't like it, so don't tell me about that! Okay, bye! **


	11. Sweeties

**Sweeties **

Riley looked up at the quaint bakery ahead of them. The building was Pepto-Bismol pink with pastel green trimmings. A plump woman with her gray hair in a loose bun was sitting on a white rocking chair on the porch. "That must be Ms. Norton, the owner of this place." Jackie guessed. Riley parked the car and everyone piled out and grabbed their gear.

"Hello, there and welcome to Sweeties!" Ms. Norton said walking towards them. She smiled, her wrinkles becoming more defined. Riley shook her hand. "Would you like to know a little bit of the history of Sweeties?"

"Uh, yeah that'd be cool." Sam replied.

"Okay, Mr. Jason Norville Grey built this house for his young wife, Cathrine, in 1849, after he struck it rich in the California Gold Rush. They eventually had three kids. Their oldest child, Helen, died at the age of twenty. She fell down the main flight of stairs."

"Wow," KC muttered.

"After Jason passed away, his oldest surviving son, Timothy, took ownership of the home. Timothy had a terrible gambling problem and was in deep debt. He unfortunately, lost the house and the property. It had multiple owners including Abigail Dale; she was the last owner and died in 1931. The house lay abandoned until 1958. When my mother opened Sweeties."

"Wow, this place has got a great history. So what's going on in there now?" Riley asked.

"Well, all through the building I've heard footsteps, I've seen the faucet in the kitchen turn on by itself, I've had my hair pulled on and been touched and pinched, and I have seen an apparition that I believe to be Abigail."

"Amazing, well we should probably get started." Riley explained. As Ms. Norton left, Riley began to tell the team the plans for tonight. "Okay, so I want to put our first camera in the kitchen, make sure you catch the sink in the frame, so that we can see if it turns on or off. Second camera on the bottom of the stairs to hopefully catch the apparition of Abigail Dale. The third camera in the east hallway, another place people have seen Abigail. And lastly, in the dining room. Okay, guys lets go set up base camp and these cameras and then we get to investigate!"

* * *

"Okay, I think since this place is pretty small we should only have one team in at a time." Riley instructed.  
"Cool, I really want to go check out the kitchen." Sam said.

"Can I join you?" Jackie asked.

"Sure!" Jackie and Sam headed off to the kitchen. "Okay, I was just thinking that we could kinda just sit here and listen for a bit."

"Sounds good." They duo sat down on the ground and just looked around for a little while. After about ten minutes...

"Jackie, did you see that."

"No, what?"

"In that corner, right there, it was like a shadow or something."

"Weird, did a car pass by?"

"I'll radio into base camp… Hey, Sam for base camp."

"Go for base," Riley came through the walkie-talkie.

"I was just wandering if anyone walked past the window by the kitchen or if there was a car."

"Nope, there haven't been any cars and no one has left base camp."

"Okay, thanks."

"Sam! I just saw it! But by the stove." Jackie exclaimed.

"It's getting closer."

"Call and response?"

"Yeah," Sam took out the voice recorder. "Hey, Jackie can you take out the thermal imager, too."

"Yep,"

"Sam and Jackie, in the bakery of Sweeties. Call and response starting now. Are you Helen Grey?"

"How did you fall?"

"Was it an accident?"

"Did someone kill you?"

* * *

"How was your sweep?" KC asked as Sam and Jackie walk back into base camp.

"Great! I really hope we caught something." Jackie responded.

"Awesome! KC, do you want to come to the dining room with me?" Riley asked. KC smiled.

"Sure," As they walked in through the doorway of the dining room, chills suddenly overcame them. "Riley, do you..."

"Yeah, and its freezing in here."

"I don't like it here, Riley."

"Chill, excuse the pun."

"I'm not laughing." _Athaliah would have_. Riley silently thought.

"Okay, let's just do some call and response."

"Fine,"

* * *

"Guys did you see that?" Zack asked back at base camp. Sam and Jackie shook their heads. "I thought I saw something on the stairs."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna see if Riley and KC are anywhere near there."

"No need. We're right here." KC said.

"Oh, did you guys go anywhere near the staircase?"

"Nope," Riley answered.

"I saw like a flash of light there, so I think I'll go investigate it."

"I'll come with you," Sam said.

"I think we should do a few tests first, like flashlights and stuff." Zack suggested as they came to the stairs. After about ten minutes of testing theories, Zack said, "Sam, I don't think it was a flash light."

"Yeah, I think you're right. Zack, dude! Did you hear that?"

* * *

**I am back! Awesome right? Sort of a cliffhanger. Next chapter will be out soon. Believe me this time… so not gonna go away for months again! Bye! **


End file.
